Coded: Our Wikia
Alexandra Daddario 1.jpg|Skye Walts Images (3).jpg|Will Travis NYC.jpg|Nikki Layla tumblr_ly8eh9kwPG1qcfqiyo1_250_thumb.jpg|Jeral Salvio alexander-ludwig-kids-choice.jpg|Ak ....jpg|Nikki Layla (face) me.jpg|Movie Pop lolo.jpeg|Sammy Cartwhel (A.K.A Syd) Aria-aria-montgomery-15334811-500-375.jpg|Kez Montgomery ciel.jpg|Ciel Kristov|link=http://instagram.com/p/P6v9jyKy44/ Hello friends! Its Skye here! Hows it going? So, some of us were on chat earlier and we thought it would be cool to write a story WITH ALL OF US. Now, we realize this has been tried before. So, we have made some changes. We have developed the plot with a few minor details, that we can work together to fill in. In the first chapater, all of Your characters will be introduced. Write a short paragraph from the point of view, that some how includes youre name. Now! Here the good part. THE PLOT! 'PLOT. ' There is a bunch of members of a writing website. Run by Skye. They spend time, writing stories, and becoming friends. Until suddenly, all of the people in the world (except for these few exceptional teens) have gone. (details on how will be worked out) Now they must work to bring them back and save the world. (Just to make it easier, there all in the same state...lets make it...SYDNEY AUSTRALIA!) The details on how this unfolds is up to us. Please write a short paragraph on The into into you're person! (Feel free to write you as you're person in this story). You have till the 25th of september to make you're characters , if you have not enters by then. You will be excluded. SORRY! To begin i will write mine. RULES. One user per person. No supernatural, or impossible human abilities. Be fair with each other. 'chapter 1 ' Skye-Pov “Ok mum! Ill do it in a sec!” I say rushing into my bedroom. I throw my bag on the bed and open the lid on my laptop. I log into my profile. SkyeTheAwesomeOne I click recent events ''I notice that there’s a new chapter on ''Alone. I click on it, but also chat. There is 6 online. Hey guys! Just got home! How’s it going? My computer floods with responses. Hey Skye! Where did you go! Oh. No where, I had to go to the shop to run in and grab some pasta for dinner. How are you Nikki? '' ''So so. Did you read the new chapter on Night Blossoms? Hang on I’m reading now! part 2: Nikki's POV (By ME! I smile as I hear her rave about my story, and tell her to update my favorite. Skyetheawesomeone: Omg awesomeness! BookiNikki:Aw thx! You gotta update Sev saves her life.. I might die if you dont! Skyetheawesomeone: Haha yeah. Ill do it soon. Y don't u call me and we can collaborate on the next ch.? BookiNikki: Ttly! I pick my cell phone and call her. "Hey BookiNikki!" she says. "Seriously Skye, just call me Nikki," I laugh. "Okay. But you better call me Skye The Awesome One!" she giggles. "Nah... How about Thee Most Majestical of All? Has a nice ring to it." I remark sarcastically. Suddenly, I hear a large CRASH. I run downstairs to see if my mom was okay. She wasn't there. Nobody was there. Part 3 BY AK! I get home and run into the living room and turn the TV on flip the laptop lid. I go on chat and only Skye and Nikki are on! "HI!!" I say excited. "HELLO?" I say. "NOOOO IIIMMM AAALLLLOOONNNEEEE!." I say. "I'm here i'm here!" says skye. "ME TO!" Says Nikki. "My mom just like disappered in my house... PARTAY!:D" Says nikki. "lol" Me and skye say. I hear a crash and bang and i think my brother lost another game "did you lose again!" I yell. No anwser i run upstairs. My dad isnt in the room, my brother isnt playing xbox and my mom isnt in her office! I run back to the Computer. "Hey guys m-my family just like dissapered Part 4 Will-District3Forever I adjust my glasses, my story is almost finished. Publish! I laugh. Chatroom, I press it and smile everyone is on. Hey Will! Everyone responds. But I see AK freaking about God knows what. My family is gone! He yells. Yeah right AK. I respond. My Hunger Games tee is wrinkled and I smooth it out. I pull out my laptop as my twin sistrrs come running in trying to get on the computer. Suddenly I hear them yell and disappear in thin air. I scream. AK, Skye, my family is gone too. I scream. I can not tell anyone I can figure out why. I pull my hair and talk to AK. He does not know how weird this is. I kick my feet up in the air and try to figure a way to stop it. I pull myself to my blanket and sob so hard. This does not need to happen...ever. Chapter 5: Alex's POV- Look everyone! It's DANNOH403! I run into my house. Stupid reading project, I think, It can wait till later. I grab my families laptop and go to my usual chatroom. When I join in, I see that Skye, Nikki, and AK are there. I type my trademark, "Oh hello!" and send it. "Hey dannoh!" they all say. "Wassup guys and gals?" I say, trying to see if something interesting is going on. I'm met with nothing but a bunch of "nm"s. Suddenly I hear a crash outside. I go to check, and there's noone there. My brother, my sister, not even my mom or dad. "Guys?" I type tentively, "All my family members just, vanished." "Mine too!" says Ak. "OMGALE mine too!" says nikki. "Wha- What's Happening?" I type nervously. "Let's meet up in town guys, I wanna talk this out in person," says Skye. "Aight," we all say. I grab my laptop and head out the door. Chapter 6: Movie's POV I sigh as I toss my bookbag to the side. I had to walk home from school because I missed the bus... my brother didn't even bother to wait for me. I grab a bag of chips and call out to my mom. No response... Guess she worked late. I call out to my brother and dad... nothing. I begin to panic... where are they... I quickly dismiss my thoughts and head up to my room. I quickly log on and go into the chat room when I see everyone still on. I'' hope no one yells at me for not updating...'' I think as I wait for at least one Hey Nothing. I scroll up... everyone is saying that there family dissappeared. I can only go back like five posts but the last one was like ten minutes ago by Skye telling them to meet up in town. I panic... maybe my parents did disapear. No. It's not possible. I call out one more time before completely freaking out and grabbing my laptop to run to town. Part 7 "Jeral's POV" I was about to enter our house and the first thing I noticed is the open front door. "They never leave the front door open." I said to myself I enter , looked around and saw no one. I walked upstairs nervously.I don't know what to do.I just know something bad is happening. "Mom? Dad? Anyone in here?" I shouted and entered my room.I opened my pc and log on to the wikia. I entered the chat even if there's no one there. The next thing I know, I am staring at their previous chat messages.About disappearing parents and stuff. I feel so bored that I wanna cut myself. I went to the bed and grabbed my phone. When I looked at it, I saw a message from my Mom. "Hey Jeral.Your Dad and I will go to the mall for an hour.We'll be back soon honey.Bye" I throw my phone at my bed. "Argghhh!" I shouted again. Ring I looked at my phone, my Mom is calling.I answered it. "Hello?" "Jeral !! Whatever may happen just remember we always love y--" The phone went dead. I gathered up my thoughts. Parents Disappearing and My mom's phone went dead. I went out of my house,full of panic, knowing where to go. Part 8: Syd's p.o.v!!!! "Lily!!! I'm busy right now!!! Please Lily just go hang out with mom!" I say as I tickle my younger sister until' she runs out of my room laughing and scremaing. I take out my brand new awesome lap top. I reach inot my drawer and pull out my nerf gun. I load it and shoot at my ex's picture. That I have on my wall. BULLSEYE! I go on to the wiki. I see 18 messages on my wall telling me to go on chat. I click on a new window. Everyone's tlaking about how their parents disappear an dhow I should check to make sure mine are still here. "Lily!!MUM!! Sarah!DA!!!!" I call. Lily runs into my room. I reach out to hug her. Then she disappears into thin air. AHHHH!!! ''I type into the chat room ''Mine r gone 2!!! I'll meet u downtown in a sec!!! I'm like super uper freaked out. ''I quicklye type that in and shut my copmuter down. I go into my closet and take out a few things. 1. Being my emergency money. 2. My gun. 9which I obtained because my father is a millitary man. 3. bullets. 4. A backpack. 5. A few changes of clothing. I grabbed all of it and shoved it ino my backpack. I grabbed my phone and it's charger. I walked out of the house. I grabbed my bike from the garage. I rode off, somehow knowing that it would be better soon! I was going to have to meet these people that I have never met before. SCARY. They would be o.k. I know it! Part 9: Kez' POV As I reached the front porch of my house, "Alone" by Heart started to play on my ipod. "Haven't listened to this song in a long time" I thought. I entered the house and yelled from the hallway. "I'm home!" Nobody answered. "Oh well" I said as I went to the kitchen, grabbed a soda from the fridge and went upstairs. Still listening to the song, I opened my laptop and logged on to the wikia. Nobody's on, but Skye's previous message caught my eye. 'Let's meet up in town guys, I wanna talk this out in person.' "What's happening?" I asked myself. Then I realized that they were talking about their parents disappearing and all those creepy stuff. Just in time, call it coincidence if you may, the song that I'm listening to gave me an idea of what's happening to me right now. I'm ''alone. Ciel's P.O.V (by Kristi) The sound echoed through the room and Ciel lowered his violin, and bowed his head. The echoing 'A' note reverbirated and finally stopped when Mr Kawaski began clapping and a smile spread accross his face. "Beautiful, beautiful! That was the greatest rendition I have ever heard you play!" He laughed and walked over, taking the violin off of Ciel and inspecting the bridge carefully. "Have you considered getting a smaller bridge? I think it might suit your play style." Ciel looked up at him, then back at his violin. "Maybe." They stood there discussing the violin for about ten minutes before Mr Kawaski dismissed him and Ciel packed his things away, including numerous sheets of music and some dark rosin. He looked out of the window - it was raining. He watched as the beating rain soothed him for around two moments before he slung his case over his shoulder and walked to the entrance, then opened the door. It's so cold... '' Flinging his black and white checkered hood over his head, he made his way out into the harsh, inclement weather before reaching the right road to his house. The road was almost silent which was... strange, to say the very least; usually there were a lot of people walking their dogs around here, or taking a stroll. He walked through the lane and past the trees, questioning why it was so damned silent. No matter though, sometimes it was quiet. ~ The house was dark, the only light came from the kitchen which was empty, but on entering the kitchen, he saw that the oven was on - he raced over and turned it off. Where was his mother? Where was his father? Where were his siblings? Why was it so quiet? His mind raced over the possibilities and concluded: he had no idea. He went upstairs and threw his violin to the floor and unzipped his jacket, throwing it on the bed, then going to his computer and turning it on. YoungWritersClubWiki was already up, and he glanced quickly at his notifications - he had several, all replies to comments. He was too lazy to read them so he looked at chat. There were 3 people on. He skimmed over it, and apparently some strange stuff was happening - he assumed it was simply a role play so clicked off and shut his laptop down before sighing and leaning back. "Where are they...?" He didn't like feeling so secluded, so isolated, so terribly alone - the truth? He was frightened. Scared. Petrified. He didn't want to be alone, he needed someone. ''Where are they? Where are they? Part 10- Riley's POV I slam the huge book shut with a loud thud and get up. Stupid math, I think to myself. I had spent the last half an hour on math homework, while I'd had a new chapter of my story running through my head the whole time. I know that if I don't write it down soon I'll go crazy. I flip open my laptop and quickly type in my password. I go straight to YoungWritersClub wiki and open chat up right before I go onto my story and click the edit button. Everyone else seems to be on chat, and I'm just about to skim the messages to see what's been going on when I hear my mom call my name. "Riley! Will you help Tallie with her homework already?!? I'm counting on you here." Right. Forgot about that... I think to myself as I pull my gaze from the computer and leave my room to help Tallie, my 9-year-old sister with her homework. I enter the kitchen, where I find Tallie sitting at the table, pencil in hand, staring at a sheet of what appears to be math homework. If only that was the only homework ''I had...'' I find myself thinking just as I sit down. "Ri-" my mom begins to call from the other room. "I'm already here! Sheesh, will you just leave me alone?" I snap back, annoyed at her lack of belief that I'm true to my word. Tallie looks up at my with her big blue eyes and looks almost scared, and I let my face soften for her sake. I am about to ask what she needed help with and anticipate my mother's response, when all of a sudden Tally vanishes. She just disappears into thin air... my initial reaction is one of dread and shock all jumbled together. I begin to grasp handfuls of air from where she was just a second ago, as if that will pull her back to me. "Mom?!?" I manage to let out, my voice a screechy mess. "Dad?!?" No respose. "Karina! Devon! Anyone!?!?!?! I run into the bedroom area of our house, searching every room for a sign of somebody, anybody. Even my annoying older brother that drives me to insanity. But I am met with absolutely nothing. I stand there for a moment, hand against the wall, thinking through everything and remember. The wiki... then I run into my room and practically throw open the laptop. Soon enough I'm on chat again and I look through the conversations. "My mom just like disappered in my house..." -Nikki. I begin to hear my heart beat pound in my ears. "Hey guys m-my family just like dissapered" -AK. "my family is gone too"-Skye. My eyes move over the words faster in anxiousness. "All my family members just, vanished" -Alex "AK, Skye, my family is gone too" -Will. No. No no no "Mine r gone 2!!!" -Sydney. Every. Single. Person. Has the same problem as me. then I see something else: "Let's meet up in town guys, I wanna talk this out in person." And I'm out the door in the next 5 seconds. Category:Interactive